


Take A Backseat

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Johnny thinks they're just going on a date, Doyoung has other ideas.A little glimpse of Johnny and Doyoung's relationship inLast Love





	Take A Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, babest

Johnny knows something is up as soon as they set foot in the movie theater… Before actually if he really thinks about it. Doyoung, while scrolling through one of his many social media feeds, had very stealthily slipped a hand into the back pocket of Johnny's jeans and squeezed. He could only hope that the elderly couple standing directly behind them in the ticketing line weren't too scandalized. The man was nice enough to avert his eyes when Johnny turned his head back to see if they were looking. His wife, on the other hand, winked at him. The process was currently repeating itself as they waited in a line at the concession stand to buy some snacks, popcorn with extra butter for Doyoung and and a large blue raspberry icee for Johnny. The drink would stain his tongue and teeth blue, but he could never say no to all that liquid sugar.

“Do you need something?” Johnny asks. He startles when Doyoung gives his ass an extra firm squeeze. “Jesus.”

“The name's Doyoung,” Doyoung replies, smiling when Johnny rolls his eyes. “And to answer your question, no. I've got everything I need right here.” He reaches up to tap the tip of Johnny's nose for emphasis, the action causing him to go cross-eyed for a second. “How can you be so tall and so cute?”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Johnny protests. They take a step in unison as they move forward in the line.

“Sure.” Doyoung flicks at the strings of Johnny's university logo hoodie with an index finger. They were always tied into a bow. “If you say so.”

“I just think they look nice that way,” Johnny grumbles, taking another step forward. Only two more customers ahead of them which means that Johnny is almost safe from Doyoung's torment. At least that's what he thought. 

Doyoung spends all of the time the previews are playing with his head on Johnny's shoulder while munching on his popcorn. Johnny would describe it as nibbling. He had said so once only to receive a twenty minute lecture about how Doyoung definitely did not look like a squirrel, or a ferret, and especially not a rabbit while eating. Apparently that was just his “preferred chewing method.” Doyoung leaning against him is a lot more comfortable then it should be so it's easy to forget Doyoung's earlier teasing when the lights in the theater dim and the movie starts to play. The choice of movie had confused Johnny, the third installment of some big budget action franchise complete with a car chase and multiple explosions. It wasn't Doyoung's taste at all. He figured that watching something so brainless would be a good way to de-stress after another examination period of their collegiate lives had come to an end. It's fifteen minutes after the opening credits that Johnny realizes that he's very, very wrong. Doyoung had chosen to sit where the armrests in between the seats could be raised and Johnny had complained about it albeit very quietly and under his breath. As a tall person he preferred the recliner seats so that he could stretch his long legs out. It's no surprise that Johnny follows Doyoung's lead, he had a knack for getting what he wanted. What Doyoung wanted at this moment in time was to drive Johnny up the wall.

It starts when Doyoung presses into his side and nips at his earlobe before settling into a leaning position which ensured that Johnny could feel Doyoung's breath against his neck. Maybe if it were anyone else Johnny would've been able to ignore it, pass it off as a random act of affection, but it wasn't anyone. This was Doyoung, his boyfriend, who always acted with purpose and intent. To his detriment Johnny is easy to rile up and now every hair on the back of his neck his standing up while Doyoung is acting like he hadn't done a thing. Johnny keeps his eyes on the screen, feigning ignorance, but Doyoung with this sexy sixth sense knows better. 

Without the armrest in between them there's nothing stopping Doyoung from climbing into Johnny's lap (besides public decency and all that, something Doyoung has decided he doesn't need to develop until he's twenty five-ish). He almost does, but Johnny flailing his gangly limbs in surprise would probably draw too much attention. Also there was a chance Johnny might shove Doyoung off his lap completely and everyone knows that the floor of a movie theater is filthy. Instead he places his hand on the inside of Johnny's left thigh, not too high, but just enough to make Johnny shift in his seat. He massages Johnny's thigh and there's barely any give because he's so tense. Doyoung could never get enough of testing Johnny like this, he always responded so well to him. 

“Hard,” Doyoung teases and Johnny slumps further down into his seat, resigning himself to whatever comes next. Doyoung moves his hand further up, cups Johnny through his jeans and is very satisfied to feel that he's half hard. “I love being right.”

This wasn't the first time and yet Johnny feels the rush of it all like it is. His face is burning in embarrassment, in fear of getting caught, and in excitement over everything else. Johnny hopes to god that no one is looking at them because he doesn't want Doyoung to stop. He grinds his teeth together when Doyoung squeezes his cock, trying to stay quiet.

“You wanna watch the rest of the movie?” Doyoung whispers, his hand continuing to tease Johnny over his pants. 

“N- No,” Johnny whispers back. “Do you?”

“God, you are so fucking cute,” Doyoung groans. “Come on. Let's get out of here.”

Johnny expects Doyoung to push him into the restroom because they'd done that before so he's surprised when he's dragged back outside. Thankfully the sky had started to turn dark because there's no way the outline of his dick wasn't showing through his pants. 

“Where -”

“Car,” Doyoung replies, practically pulling Johnny by the wrist down the street.

“You brought your car?” Johnny asks, incredulous. “You paid for street parking in downtown?”

Doyoung stops walking so abruptly that Johnny almost crashes into him. “I parked in the garage around the corner. Got a problem with that?”

“I love having a rich boyfriend,” Johnny replies, smiling when Doyoung doesn't bother with a response and resumes his speed walking.

“Take off your pants,” Doyoung demands as they tumble into the backseat of his car. He parked in a corner spot, far from the staircase and possible foot traffic, yet the thrill is still there. Johnny scrambles to follow and since Doyoung has already moved the front seats as far forward forward as they could go there's room for him to kneel down on the floor in between Johnny's spread legs. 

“You planned this?” Johnny's voice is thicker than usual and he swallows. “For me?”

“All for you, baby,” Doyoung says, helping Johnny out of his shoes, jeans, and then his boxer briefs. He takes hold of Johnny's cock and says, “And maybe a little for me.”

“Oh my god,” Johnny groans as Doyoung sucks on his cock without preamble. Sometimes Doyoung could drag it out, take his time until Johnny was panting and twitchy, but tonight Doyoung is fast and messy and all Johnny can do is appreciate it as it happens to him. There's spit dripping down the hand Doyoung has at the base of his cock, his head bobbing to a rhythm that has Johnny's toes curling into the floor mat. “Please,” Johnny urges, hoping Doyoung will keep the pace so of course he pulls off of him completely.

“Impatient,” Doyoung chides, wiping the drool off his chin the with the back of his hand.

Johnny watches in wonder as Doyoung pulls down his track pants just a little and reaches behind him. His expression scrunches in discomfort for a moment before smoothing out. He smirks, holding up the shiny black plug. 

“You -” Johnny stutters.

“Yup,” Doyoung replies, smug, dropping the toy onto the seat and shimmying out of his bottoms. 

“The entire time?”

“All through my last exam and on my way here.”

“Prep?” Johnny asks, staring at Doyoung's ass while he leans over the middle console to grab the lube from the glove compartment.

“Tsk.” Doyoung tuts. “Do you want it that bad? Needy boy.” He pours a generous amount of lube over Johnny's cock. “But since you asked so eloquently, no. There's no need.”

Johnny holds Doyoung by the waist as Doyoung straddles him, surprised when Doyoung takes a moment to brush the hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“You happy, baby?” Doyoung asks, scratching Johnny's scalp with blunt fingernails.

“So happy.” Johnny holds Doyoung tight as they kiss, missing the way Doyoung gasps when his cock catches on the rim of his hole. He moans loudly into Doyoung's mouth, uncaring of who might hear or the possibility of getting caught, kisses him until he's been shoved in the chest.

“Enough,” Doyoung rasps. “Want you.” Doyoung slides down onto Johnny's cock in one fluid motion, sighing in contentment when his ass is flush against Johnny's thighs. “Go on, baby,” Doyoung coaxes. His lips are right next to Johnny's ear and he whispers, “Use me to get off.” The first trust is harder than he expects and Doyoung nearly chokes at how good it feels. “Yes, baby,” he praises, leaning forward to give Johnny more space to fuck him properly. “Just like that.”

The way Doyoung is talking to him, the way he feels so snug around his dick is making Johnny dizzy. He grips Doyoung's waist hard, leans back against the seat and fuck up into him. The car is swaying more than he should let it, but he can't be bothered to care, thrusting into Doyoung hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. 

“Give it to me,” Doyoung commands, pressing their foreheads together. Johnny screws his eyes shut and comes deep inside Doyoung's ass. His boyfriend always got what he wanted. 

Johnny only gets a few seconds to catch his breath before Doyoung is trying to get him to shift to a lying position. “Don't you fucking pull out,” Doyoung warns and Johnny would laugh if he had the presence of mind for humor in this moment. They manage it somehow, Johnny on his back with his hands resting on the tops of Doyoung's pale thighs. “You okay?” 

Johnny hums. “You?”

“About to be.” Doyoung pushes Johnny's hoodie up before take hold of his own cock. He braces himself on Johnny's chest, stroking himself off. It's not long before he topples over the edge, his come splattering against Johnny's exposed stomach. It takes a few minutes for him to collect this thoughts, while Johnny rubs the small of his back. “Fuck.”

“Same,” Johnny grins. He makes a move to sit up, but Doyoung interrupts him. 

“Stay still.”

Johnny does as he's told, watching as Doyoung reaches behind him reaching for something out of his view. His cock has softened, sensitive as Doyoung shifts on top of him. It slips out, but Doyoung is ready and replaces it with the plug. There's nothing left for Johnny to say except for, “Wow.” 

Doyoung shrugs. “I wasn't gonna let your come leak out of my ass and onto the leather seats.”

“Of course not.” He grabs his boxers off the floor and uses them to wipe off his stomach. 

“You're gonna drive us home commando?” Doyoung asks, slipping his track pants back on. 

“You want me to drive?” Johnny makes a point to drop the dirty boxers back on the floor and not on the seat.

“Do you know how many bumps are between here and the apartment? A lot. It's a wonder I didn't get into a fucking accident on the way here.”

“I'm really glad you didn't crash,” Johnny says. 

“Have I mentioned that you are cute?” Doyoung jokes, kissing Johnny's forehead before climbing into the front seat. “Now take me home. I wanna go again.”

Johnny takes the longest route and makes sure to hit a few potholes along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
